


Fascination in Biology

by JoanSalvadorKandinski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanSalvadorKandinski/pseuds/JoanSalvadorKandinski
Summary: Hermione accidentally catches Neville masturbating while moaning her name. Instead of leaving they together explore their sexuality.





	Fascination in Biology

Hey Guys! This is my first try at writing fanfiction myself. I wrote it on my smartphone while on a flight and English is not my native language so please bear with me. Having said that I like how this came out, so I decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy!

“Harry have you seen Neville? I want to ask him something about the venomous tentacula we are studying in herbology” Hermione asked Harry when he was about to leave trough the Portrait.   
“He should be upstairs in the dorm. Ron, Seamus, Dean and I are heading to the quidditch pitch for a pickup game. He doesn't like flying too much, so he chose to stay back. Why don't you go and check? We will be back in a few hours"  
“Thanks Harry, have fun!”, said Hermione and moved to climb up the stairs to the sixth-year boys’ dorm. When she opened the dorm room door quietly and was about to call out for Neville, she heard said boy groan from behind his bed curtains. Another groan and then she heard him moan out “Ahh Hermione".  
She stiffened as her brain immediately concluded that Neville was currently masturbating while thinking about her. She felt herself blush and turned around to leave immediately. She didn't want to intrude on Neville’s privacy or to embarrass him. She was nearly trough the door when she heard her name once again moaned out a bit louder. She felt her core heat up and become wet at the thought of being her friends sex fantasy. She knew she should leave but something made her stay. After quietly closing the door she took the few steps to Neville’s four poster bed. There was a slight gap between the drawn curtains and standing close she could see a rather naked Neville rhythmically stroking his average in length but impressive in girth penis eyes closed and with sweat on his forehead. He had lost most of the baby fat he had certainly had before going trough puberty and was beginning to become stocky. Taking a calming deep breath, she knocked at the bedpost at the foot end of his bed. Neville’s eyes snapped open his head spinning in her direction. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and stammered: “Hermione! I... I mean... this is not what it seems... well it kind of is but... I'm sorry please, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'm so sorry” Hermione smiled understandingly and said: “It's me who must apologize. I should have knocked and if not that, I should have left the moment I noticed you were enjoying some private time. But then I heard you, well, moan my name and I somehow couldn't just leave. Masturbation is quite natural, totally so in fact. Also, that adolescent boys use the girls that are around them often as inspiration is also very common, studies suggest. And besides I'm rather flattered you consider myself suitable inspiration. And... well...”, Hermione blushed and squeezed her hands, “I also feel a bit turned on by it if I'm honest". Neville stared at her gobsmacked his pole that had gone down to semi erect in his shock suddenly growing to full stiffness again at her confession. “You are not mad?”, Neville asked still a bit shocked. “No, I’m not mad. In fact, I was wondering, you know, if you might let me watch you finish. I have read a lot about male and female anatomy, masturbation and intercourse, but, well I haven’t ever before seen anyone ejaculate or even masturbate for that matter. So, would you let me watch please?” Neville just stared at her for a few moments then gulped took a calming breath and showed why the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor. With a newly determined expression, without saying a word and without taking his eyes of her he slowly started stroking his penis again. Hermione sat down on the footed of his bed and looked on fascinated. After a minute or so of silence except the slight rhythmic sound of his stroking she noticed his eyes where firmly glued to her chest or what little bulging one could make out under the rather restricting robes. Him looking at her with obvious lust made her core clench and she involuntarily started to rub her thighs together. Making a decision she quickly took of the restricting robes and her shirt underneath. Neville looked on with big eyes still vigorously stroking his penis. Hermione biting her lip while fingering her wine-red cotton bra asked in a quiet voice: “Would you like me to take the bra off as well?” Neville with a hungry look grunted a “yes please". Hermione nodded slightly and slowly unhooked the clasps of her bra. As she pushed the straps off her shoulders and the bra fell away to reveal a pair of beautifully shaped c cup breasts Neville grunted again in pleasure and panted: “Hermione, those are absolutely perfect. God you are beautiful, stunning even”. Hermione was a bit taken aback. While she didn’t consider herself ugly and fully expected Neville to appreciate her breasts as probably every teenage boy in Neville’s situation would she did not consider herself to be beautiful. But Neville said it with so much conviction and with absolute certainness that she knew that he fully believed what he said. She gave him a beautiful smile and squished her breasts together with her hands and began to lightly knead them. “Thank you Neville", she said and pushed forward in a rather crude manner for herself, “please show me how much you like what you see. I want to see you shoot that load”. After two more minutes of Hermione playing with her tits, nipples as hard they could probably cut diamond and Neville enthusiastically pumping his cock, he groaned the loudest yet and exploded with a strangled cry of “Hermione!!” Spurt after spurt of white-hot semen shot from his shaft and all Hermione could do not to plunge her fingers in to her panties which had meanwhile become fully soaked through was to bite her lips hard. When the last string of cum had left Neville’s cock it deflated a bit and stood now at half mast. For several minutes there was silence Hermione still absentmindedly playing with her tits. Then Hermione broke the silence and asked timidly: “Have you ever seen a woman fully naked Neville?” “Well Seamus has a subscription of the muggle Playboy. In real life my experience consists of me looking at your amazing breasts for the last ten minutes or so. Which was awesome by the way and will definitely be my new patronus memory”, Neville answered blushing. “Well I guess It would only be fair after the show you just gave me if I returned the favour?”, Hermione half asked.   
“You... you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable Hermione. Not, well you know, that I would not enjoy it, hell I'm certain I'd love every second of it!”, he exclaimed. “But I really don't think that this is a good quit pro quo situation. I want to see you, to admire to worship you in all the glory that nature gave you, but I need you to really want this as well. God I can't believe what I'm saying here but I'm trying to make decisions that my parents would be proud of if they ever got better”. The last part he said with a strained smile. Hermione felt even more certain that she wanted to push forward because of the consideration he showed. She smiled and said: “I'm certain Neville" and proceeded to take her pants of. When she pushed down the matching wine-red cotton panties to reveal her very wet and shaved pussy, Neville’s recently spent shaft was already hardening again. Neville watched fascinated as she started rubbing herself in a circling motion. After a short time, she added two fingers of her other hand and pushed them to the knuckles into her glistening entrance. A sensual moan escaped Hermione’s throat. She could see Neville was like hypnotized and it made her juices flow even more. “Would you like to touch it?” Hermione asked suddenly. Neville still like in trance nodded and mumbled: “If you don't mind". After moving a bit closer and rearranging his cock which was now so hard it was close to pulsating, he started exploring her neater lips with his thumb. Soon Neville had taken over completely imitating the motions he had observed while Hermione was once again massaging her breasts. “Hermione, can I kiss it? I want to run my tongue trough your folds and taste your juice”. “God, yes Neville yes. Please this feels amazing!”   
“You taste very pleasant”, Neville said after the first few licks and dove right back in. After running his tongue trough the whole length of her slit for a while he started to focus his efforts on her little knob alternating between circling it with his tongue and lightly sucking on it. Emboldened by the events Neville gently pushed one of Hermione’s hands away from her chest and cupped her left breast enjoying the contrasting feel of its supremely soft skin and the hard nipple. His other hand was still busy rhythmically pumping two fingers in her opening. Hermione obviously appreciated his ministrations moaning louder and louder with the occasional addition of a “o god Neville”, or a “yes... yes, oh yes". Soon Neville felt her walls contract around his fingers and shivers go through her whole body. With a mighty moan of “Nevilllle", Hermione came hard. After her orgasm had abated, she pulled Neville’s head up from between her slender legs and even though his face was smeared with her juices kissed him hungrily pushing her tongue in to his mouth tasting herself. With Neville now laying atop of her fervently kissing her back she felt his rock-hard erection pressing into her thigh. Making a decision she pushed him on his back and straddled him the length of his cock now rubbing against the outside of her pussy. She looked at him with need and want in her eyes seeing the same in his and without taking her eyes of his, lined up his cock to her opening and slowly started to sink down on it. Even though she was a virgin she had broken trough her hymen years ago while exploring herself. Her channel was still exceedingly tight though, so she needed a moment to accommodate Neville’s impressive girth. While she got accustomed to his size Neville pulled her upper body forward and took one of her soft breasts in his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple. Soon she started to move up and down on his shaft in a rocking motion. Temporarily abandoning her nipple Neville ground out: “You are so wonderfully tight and hot. So beautiful, so sexy! I'm not sure how long I'm going to last!” “It's ok Neville, you already gave me an earthshattering orgasm, there is no pressure”, Hermione replied and kissed him. After a short time, she rose a bit letting his cock, now glistening with her juices, slip out of her and proceeded to lay on her back. “Please Neville, I want you to be on top, to plow into me with that beautiful cock of yours". He didn't have to be told twice; in seconds he was on top of her pushing inside once again enjoying the sensation. He sped up the pace and soon was thrusting so forceful that the slapping sound of their bodies colliding could be heard in addition to their grunts and moans. Hermione was adding to her pleasure by rubbing her clit while Neville was ramming into her. A few minutes of thrusting later Neville ground out panting: “Hermione, I’m going to come" “Come in me Neville, I'm on the potion, please come in me!”, Hermione nearly shouted clearly close herself once again. “Aaah Hermione, I'm cumming!”, Neville grunted moments later. Hermione was herself driven over the edge by the thought of him pumping his seed in her pussy. Her inner walls started to contract as his cock begun to pulse and shoot ropes of hot cum deep inside her. They both cried out in ecstasy and as their orgasms ebbed away to leave behind the amazing feeling of post coital bliss, they sank down on the bed spent from the exertion, Neville holding her close in a spoon position.  
After quite some time just laying there revelling in the afterglow Hermione propped herself up and started to gather her discarded garments. “Neville this was wonderful, absolutely amazing in fact. I want to do it again. There are a few other things I would like to try and experiment with if you are willing. But even tough I would like to just stay in your bed some longer the others could be back any minute. Let's meet up tomorrow night maybe in the room of requirement?” Hermione asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
“I would love that Hermione; I can barely wait in fact. It was amazing, you were, well are amazing!”, Neville said as he leaned over to Hermione who was now getting dressed and kissed her tenderly. After the kiss Hermione left quickly and Neville was left sitting in his bed with a broad smile on his face as he sniffed his hand where the scent of Hermione’s pussy still lingered.  
Hermione wants some help from Neville in a herbology assignment. When she finds him alone in his dorm he is in a rather compromising situation.


End file.
